One Moment Can Change Everything
by mjraaa1222
Summary: As Draco suffers the aftermath of the war will a random muggle help change his child hood views? Or will he go back to being a ruthless prat? But there are some things he needs to fight for at home, can he trust her? Draco/OC First Story!
1. Beginnings of Change

He lied down on the cold stone floor. His whole body aching from being hit with an unforgivable curse. Blood pooled around him. Just lying beneath the maniac gave him the chills. He hoped to survive as he slowly rose to his amused chuckle erupted through the room, "I told you not to betray me, didn't I?". Silence was his only response, but it drove the crazed man mad as his face drew back in an angry snarl, "Come now, Draco. I didn't hurt you that bad.. Crucio!"The boy's body arched and collapsed back to the ground, cries of agony filled the silence that was once present. Draco's eyes batted shut and his jaw clenched painfully. "Learn your lesson, boy?" Voldemort tightened the grip on his wand while he said the curse once again, "Crucio!"

Draco shot up into a sitting position in his bed. His breathing was heavy and sweat collected on his forehead. Suddenly feeling hot, he got out of looked around the room, remembering where he was. "Malfoy Manor... Surprising," He smirked. His parents had been killed along with Voldemort during the final battle, where the light side had won. It was that moment he realized he didn't want what his father had planned for him. He didn't want to be evil, but inside he knew he couldn't fully fix the wrongs he did. He harmed those who were pure, purer than his blood.

He dressed up for the day, grabbed a quick breakfast and walked out the door with his hands in his pockets. He wore a long black shirt with black slacks. Looks of pure hatred and fear were thrown at him in every direction he went. A man can only handle so much hate. The poor boy hadn't realized that life after the war would bite him back. Although he had switched sides at the end, people didn't look at that. They looked at all the horrible things he had done.

"I need to leave this place," Draco said to himself as he walked through Diagon Alley. He had noticed all the looks he got right after the war ended, he heard the whispers, he felt the anger that seemed to roll off people's bodies and hit him in the face.

He continued to walk with his head down and saw the familiar face of Ron Weasley, who gave Draco a two finger wave. He nodded in acknowledgement, the small encounter surprised him greatly. But was thankful to him, Ron knew that he had switched sides. Where were the other two of the Golden Trio? But it didn't concern him as he apparated to Muggle London.

Leilanie walked the streets of London, terribly confused. She decided to attend college in London, but at that moment she was regretting it. She walked angrily, clutching her books tightly to her chest, "I could have attended somewhere where I knew the area at least!" she groaned. Her honey brown hair blowing past her as she accelerated her walking could no longer ignore the fact that she was completely lost. She then started to daydream, and stopped paying attention to where she was going. Next moment, she hit a wall. Or at least it felt like one and all her books went spiraling to the ground.

"Oh my.." she bent down to start gathering her books, "I apologize, Sir! It was completely my fault, I should have been paying more attention-"

The man bent down to his knees to help her, "No, no, no. It's completely fine. No harm done," he said smoothly as he brushed back a stray piece of blonde hair from his face.

Leilanie looked up and saw the man for the first time and her breath caught. He was breath-taking, cool gray eyes and white blonde hair with pointed aristocratic features. He was close to 6'0 feet tall and very well built but not much so. She guessed that they were about the same age.

"Uh..Uh.." she started to stutter, then breathed in deeply.

He chuckled lightly and extended his hand to her, "I'm Draco Malfoy," he looked into her light hazel eyes, "and you are?"

Leilanie reacted later than she would have liked and shook his hand politely, "Leilanie Celeste Ryan. Pleasure to meet you." She stood tall again with her books in their previous position. Oddly his simple presence shot shivers up her spine. She was amazed by how handsome a man can be without even trying. His silver eyes shone with any emotion his face didn't show. It was astounding to know that a simple flicker of color can change his expression so much. In fact, she got nervous just thinking of being near him. Butterflies felt as if they were attacking her stomach.

Draco bowed, his hair flying in the wind, "As to you," he smirked at her and watched her shuffle her feet on the ground. She was beautiful to him and very lost. "May I ask if you are lost? Because it sure seems you are..." He watched as her cheeks slightly turned a shade of pink and just continued to observe her.

She smiled slightly at him, then gave him a smirk that almost rivaled his own infamous one, "Why would you want to know, Mr. Malfoy?" her light hazel eyes shining in mischief.

That had brought Draco back to himself. His old past was brought back to the surface, the hate for those lower than himself. Mudbloods. Come on Draco.. You're above all the prejudices. "But once a Malfoy always Malfoy," said a voice in his head that was identical to his father's.

"No." he firmly said to himself, he looked up and noticed her waiting for his answer, "Terribly sorry, Leilanie. But I must be going, pleasure to meet you." He stated coolly then left without a glance back.

He had left her there in complete shock that he had just blown her off. Charming one second then stoic the next. Leilanie watched him weave through the crowd the disappear. She will see him was a pretty cool day in London and schools have just gotten dismissed. Students, teachers, and parents now crowded the streets. Everyone walked in different directions to where they were needed. But she wasn't needed anywhere. Leilanie had missed all her classes being clueless and too lazy to bring directions. She had no clue where her apartment was or her way anywhere. Her feet continued to move her where they pleased to go, for she had no place to be. So she walked in a daze to anywhere. People stared and watched her, they knew she was lost but didn't bother to help her.


	2. Thoughts and Thinking

**AU: Okay so the only reason why I updated this story today was because I already wrote the beginnings of this story and decided to get it to whoever is reading this! **

Draco stormed into Malfoy Manor, an angry expression on his face. His coat thrown to the ground with his leather shoes. "Pippy! Grab my things and start on my lunch!" he called out to his head house elf. Soon he heard a small pop signaling Pippy had arrived.

"Yes, Master Draco. Pippy shall do as Master told her," and with a small bow Pippy exited.

He made his way to the sitting room and plopped onto an armchair. He just didn't understand how he acted that way toward a muggle. Although he had potentially started to change his views he couldn't stop the little nagging voice. That single voice brought back all what his father had taught him. Draco ran his hands through his windblown hair and let out a frustrated groan.

Feather light footsteps approached Draco, "Master, Pippy has prepared lunch for Master. Master's belongings are in his room. Is he ready to eat?" Pippy said apprehensively, knowing her Master had a horrible temper when bothered. The old house elf had raised Draco since he was a young boy. He was a pure and kind until his father had corrupted his young mind. When he was old enough to act by himself, he chose his father's ways of living.

Not fully knowing where his actions could take him. Before the dark side could win Draco made the choice to switch sides and help aid Harry Potter. That had made the house elf proud of Draco, but she could see that he was still coping with the fact that his parents had chose to stand beside the Dark Lord.

Pippy watched Draco as he slowly rose from the chair and made his way to the dining hall. Solid footsteps followed by her feather light ones. "Ma-ma-master?" She squeaked out as she pulled his table napkin on his lap.

Draco held the bridge of his nose in frustration, although the emotion was not directed to his childhood house elf. "Yes Pippy?" He turned towards her. Other elves had begun to set his lunch on the table, all bowing as they left.

Pippy looked into the silver eyes of the boy she had raised. They weren't the eyes of the adult Draco but the lost little boy who he once was. "Pippy is very proud of you, Master Draco," She looked down then disappeared to help the other elves. Leaving Draco with his thoughts. He ran his hands through his tousled hair. The little comment did indeed touch him and give him a swelling in his heart but he was so confused to pay much attention to the comment. Instead, his mind was focusing on Leilanie, the muggle.

Draco observed the dining hall, the marks on the wall from where his father had his tantrums. The dents in the table where Draco had received the end of Lucius' rage. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Remodeling the manor wasn't as easy as he thought. He had eaten his lunch quickly and once he was done he set his napkin on the table and got up elegantly. He walked away with 15 pairs of eyes following him, amongst the eyes were the curious ones of Pippy.

As Draco walked in a daze back to his sitting room, in another part of the manor a little blonde haired, grey eyed boy was unaware that his father was home. He was quietly waiting for his father to come and say hi to him as he usually did. But this morning he didn't and little Daryn was very confused.

"Pippy!" he called out to his house elf.

A pop was made as Pippy made her way to the 3 year old. "Yes, Young Daryn?"

The little boy looked delighted to see the elf and jumped off his bed with his blanket to hug her. As he looked up at the house elf with his grey eyes he asked, "Where Da? Why he no say hi to me?" His angelic and pointed face was in a small pout as his bottom lip trembled. Daryn fidgeted with his blanket and thumbs. "I want Da.." he whispered as he began to cry.

Pippy had also cared for this young Malfoy from the day he was born. She had gotten very attached to him and cared for him dearly. She gathered Daryn in her small arms as the young boy cried into her shirt. "Shh... Don't cry young Daryn. Master Draco will say hi to Daryn as soon as Master Draco is done. Don't you worry." She said with an assuring smile.

Pippy came into Draco's room with a pop. She bowed before addressing him, "Master Malfoy, Young Master Daryn is requesting you. Pippy has told Master Daryn that you is busy, sir."

How could I have forgotten? Daryn must be so upset with me.. Draco thought to himself. "Thank you Pippy. I will go see him now," he ran a hand through his hair and made his way out the door and into his son's room.

Before he entered through the door he could hear the quiet sniffles of his young son. Each second that passed that he heard his son cry, was like a stab in the heart. He knocked on the door softly, "Dare? Can I come in, Buddy?"

The young boy wiped his nose and shuffled towards the door, "Can come, Da."

Draco opened the door to see a young boy in his pajamas with red eyes and a stuffy nose, "Buddy come to Da," He knelt in front of Daryn. "I'm so sorry I forgot to say good morning to you. I was very busy," Draco hugged his son tightly to him.

Daryn didn't reply but only nodded into his father's shirt which was beginning to be soaked with his tears. Draco held onto to his son tightly, comforting him as best as he could.

"Dare.. I'm so sorry.. will you forgive Da?" Draco whispered into the little boy's hair.

Daryn nodded and buried his face further into his father's shirt, "Forgive Da.."

Draco let out a sigh of relief as he continued to hold his son. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go get some ice cream in Diagon Alley and maybe go to that joke shop you like so much?" He smiled at the young boy.

Draco and Astoria had Daryn Scorpius right after the war. But Astoria wasn't able to handle all the hate they received so she abandoned her family a year after Daryn was born. Draco didn't mind though, for he hadn't really cared for her. He was thankful to her for giving him a healthy heir so he raised him himself with the help of Pippy. Two years later he hadn't heard from her and hopefully he still wouldn't in the years to come.


End file.
